


The Naughty Bat

by TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Barbara Gordon was Batgirl, Bruce would be shocked, Cock & Ball Torture, Gen, Her old uniform is now air conditioned and sexy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Improper Use of force, Now she calls herself The Bad Bat, She uses her body and her charms as well as some proper ass kicking to get the job done., Smut, Suggestions of Inappropriate Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara Gordon decided that crime should pay her, so she decides to steal from crooks.With a new look and attitude she would become Bad Bat.Even Bruce Wayne couldn't have predicted this.*Abandoned and discontinued story





	1. From Former Batgirl to The Bad Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of living flat broke as an underpaid city library administrator, and with her father suffering because he rejects accepting any graft, Barbara finds that she must become reborn and remade as something unique, intoxicating, troublesome, and playing more ruthlessly than ever before.

* * *

 

As she stood still in the dark corner of the room observing Louis LaRue bagging his drugs into tiny bags, she smiled.

This was her first outing on her own since leaving Batman's tutelage. But this was what she was born to do, though not truly as he'd envisioned.

Batman would be shocked at what she'd done to the uniform he'd given her. Hell, she was shocked looking at it, but in a good way. And to be perfectly honest she was counting on that. That feeling of shock when the light finally hits her.

Shock and awe, just not in the way Batman had in mind.

Back when they worked together she used to descend first; the sight of her shapely body usually threw crooks off balance. Then he came in for the beatdown as they gawked open-mouthed at her. Now they would really stare.

 

* * *

 

She tossed her Batarang at the single hanging light fixture as she lowered her night vision goggles. Louis reacted to the sudden darkness quickly searching for a flashlight. The drugs were expensive, he couldn't afford a loss, not tonight, or it wouldn't end well for him.

Something wrapped itself tightly around his body as he tripped and fell over.

 **Fuck**!

His arms and legs were secured and he couldn't get up. 

Shit, this was bad. He needed the sale badly. They needed him to move their product.

A flashlight went on, he thought it was some neighborhood kid playing a prank on him.

A girl was standing near him in some kind of costume.

"Who the fuck are you? I don't have time for this bullshit, kid. I don't know how you got in here but it's too early for freaking Halloween. Turn the lights back on and get lost! I got work to do."

As she stepped into the light he realized that this was certainly no little kid.

He first noticed her large rounded breasts practically falling out, and clearly saw the edges of her nipples.

The rest of her clothing, of which there wasn't much, barely covered a curvaceous body.

Was she a stripper or a ho?

His sudden erection didn't mind, but his drugs and money were important.

"Who are you, and whaddaya want, I'm busy here, bitch!"

She deftly hung him by the ropes from the ceiling and opened his zipper fly slowly.  He wasn't sure what was happening but was glad his engorged cock was finally freed.

"Someone looks happy to see me," she hummed as she lightly stroked his stomach.

"Am I interrupting anything important, big man?"

She stared directly at his erection. "I could take care of this," she softly said flicking his manhood as he moaned, "in return for the combination of that safe," she purred.

 

He began to sputter, "Stop doing that, I, um, I can't..." He was flushed and perspiring. "I owe that to, uh, _oh god_... He'll kill me if I..."

 

She ran her tongue teasingly around her full red pouty lips as he shivered.

"Mmm! you look so horny, just tell me, hmm, and maybe I'll help your... situation, hmm?"

He felt her warm breath on his manhood. He couldn't wait, he was too far gone. His cock won out. "13, 21, 6!"

"Let me check first before I take care of you," her voice was soft and sensuous, driving him mad.

The safe opened and she smiled at the cache of dough, she filled a bag with cash and blew him a big kiss. 

This wasn't what he'd envisioned! What about his blow job?

She leaped from the window, "Thanks! I'll make sure that this goes to a good cause!"

He was left there, hanging.

Soon the police responded to an anonymous source and found a note pointing out his drugs and the remaining cash.

What the hell had happened here, they wondered?

She wasn't all bad, after all. She was just drawn that way!

Just some kind of nasty girl!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Bad Bat confronts Joker and then Riddler, payback for what they've done to her and the city.


	2. New girl, New rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Bat decides on a new target

 

* * *

 

The Riddler had been the most disgusting and repulsive to her when she was a budding heroine, payback was gonna be a bitch!

She had heard through sources that he had scored a huge stockpile from a considerable-sized jewelry store, taking scads of baubles, and all the money in the register, and the bank deposits in the safe.

He didn't deserve any of it, so it was time to repay all of his lewd and monstrous actions and make him pay for his terrible past deeds.

She was appreciative for the ninja skills that she'd learned as she crept soundlessly through the ventilation system.

The building plans she'd committed to memory led her directly above his office, she cleared the vent panel and lowered herself without a noise.

 

The money was set out in stacks on the desk adjacent to black velvet bags full of gems.

She smiled broadly and started stuffing her bag with cash.

She heard a soft sound behind her and shot out the lights with a Batarang, adjusting her night vision goggles over her eyes.

 

It was him, the fucking pervert that tried to sexually assault her when she was still very young, innocent, and barely a woman.

This bastard didn't frighten her anymore, in her new guise she felt confident and powerful.

 

She was hoping to give him a taste of his own terrible treatment of her, she was a lucky woman tonight.

She grabbed a rebreather and tossed out some knock-out pellets.

 

She tied him to the desk after scattering the contents to the floor.

Payback was going to be sweet, indeed!

 

* * *

 

 

She slapped him roughly awake.

 

 " _Hey, you cut that out, bitch, I'll fucking kill you!_ " He cried out.

 

  **"Nope, not this time, asshole. I'm the nightmare that's here for you, and I'll be giving you the rules, scumbag."**

 

  _"Who the hell are you!?"_

 

 She lit up her flashlight, exposing first her overflowing bosom with her nipples poking slightly past the edges of her top, she widened the beam to show her bared midriff, her scanty shorts and garter straps which attached to her boot tops. 

She was the stripper version of her former persona.

Riddler was stunned, and as his eyes bulged and he began to drool salaciously, she announced:

**"I'm the Bad Bat, you rotting piece of shit. And you won't be plundering or violating anyone else where you're heading!"**

He felt terrified and oddly excited.

Was this mature looking woman the girl that was once little Batgirl? Or was she some new apparition? And, what was she planning to do to him? 

She took a long knife from her shiny knee-high boot top, and held it to his neck, then began slicing his clothes away methodically.

He was bound to the top of the desk, his wrists and ankles tied with expert knots.

She was in no hurry at all, she'd secured all his henchmen away in a separate room.

His bulge began to grow, he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or lust. What happened to that sweet and innocent young girl that tantalized him and made him imagine untold wicked scenarios? The one he'd come this close to gleefully violating?

This turned the concept completely convoluted, she was as much shocking as she had once been innocent, and as dark as she had been sweet. Her body was as exposed now as it had been concealed then.

He noticed that her curves were certainly fuller and that pushed him towards the very brink of insanity. The Riddler wasn't sure if this was a nightmare or a wet dream come true, except for the fact that she held his life in her hands along with a sharp twelve-inch blade.

He was bound to the desk and naked, unable to move. His erection had betrayed him. She used to knife in her hand to jiggle his protuberance, making him fear that she would use the sharp end to remove his organ. He had no idea what she was capable of doing.

Perhaps this was an older friend or a sister to the young woman he had defeated and attempted to molest? Or had his original victim now matured? He wasn't very good with time, it worked differently for a man like him. His mind was too disorganized to calculate the years, he was afraid and confused. And horny.

She kept poking at his penis disinterestedly with the knife handle, letting it wobble back and forth like a child's' toy. It was just an item for her to examine, no more and no less.

She looked sharply at him, and roughly grabbed his full manhood in her gloved hand, squeezing it painfully.

**"Should I cut it off and shove it down your throat, or burn it so it can never be re-attached? Because you, Edward Nygma, do not deserve to have this manly organ. You've ever only used it to rape and molest others. I'm sure the doctors can rebuild something for you, maybe a nice vagina so the inmates at Arkham have a playmate. But they don't care if you have it or not, they'll just fuck you up the ass, like everyone else."**

Her nose was as close to his as possible without touching. Her eyes were full of fire, like The Batman. She wasn't backing down from him, this was no naive young new heroine, but a seasoned and frightening champion. He wasn't even sure which _side_ she was on. Maybe he could reason with her, he had a talent for that sort of thing.

 

_"Don't be angry, lady, maybe we can reach a compromise, eh? You don't want to disfigure me, you're just upset, right?"_

 

She punched him thoroughly in the face, breaking a few of his teeth as well as his nose.

 

**"I didn't ask you to speak, you will only answer my questions if and when I ask. Got it?"**

 

He nodded quickly, not wanting to get hit again.

She hit hard!

Blood dripped down from his nose and mouth, his lip was split, and he'd spit a few broken teeth out.

 

She still stalked back and forth, but at least she'd let go of his cock.

She took some scraps of his clothing and stuffed it in his mouth, she didn't want to hear him beg, bargain, or plead.

 

She looked around the room and found his torture devices.

One, in particular, caught her eye.

It was a cat-o-nine-tails, with metal balls on the ends.

Perfect!

She'd keep this one for herself, it might come in handy.

She tested it on a nearby wooden chair, hitting it several times as the wood wore away eventually shattering the chair.

Riddler's eyes grew large in his pale face. This woman seemed to have the steel nerves of Catwoman.

 

She began with a half-hearted strike against his pale belly.

It left even red stripes on his skin.

She hit just a little harder, and this time broke the skin.

Each stroke of the whip went lower and lower until he screamed through his gag, and his eyes watered.

 

**_She just didn't give a fuck._ **

 

He tortured her with words and deeds, sickeningly sweet yet repulsive words of what he intended to to to her innocent and chaste body.

She continued striking him. Not as hard as she could, but hard enough for him to remember for a remarkably long time.

He had dark red stripes over most of his body by now from his shoulders down to his pubic area.

Blood oozed from more than a few wounds, she only wished she had salt for the open cuts.

 

But a bottle of whiskey would burn like hell, so she slowly pours it out over his body as he howled and shuddered in pain through his gag.

She hoped that hurt the most.

 

She heaved her bag over her shoulder, attached the whip to her belt, and sprinted out the window.

 

Later she used a burner phone and voice filter to report the crime.

 

She left most of the cash for the shop, as well as all the baubles, and only kept a small percentage as a "finders fee".

 

 

 


End file.
